


A New Kind of Case

by BlueEyedMaster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Hand Job, M/M, Masturbation, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMaster/pseuds/BlueEyedMaster
Summary: When Sherlock is given a laced version of viagra, John has to come to the rescue.





	A New Kind of Case

The room was white, no walls or windows to be found. There were no vents to let air into the room, but the room was cold as ice. At least that was for John. Sherlock on the other hand was a deep shade of red; little beads of sweat was forming above his furrowed brow. 

“Sherlock,” John called from the other side of the room. Watching Sherlock’s eyes flashed open and a hint of anger spread across his face, John questioned why he had agreed to come along on a case Sherlock could have clearly handled on his own. But, now, maybe it was better he has came along. 

“Shut up!” 

“Sherlock, I need to check your vitals,” John began to stand up from his seat on the cold white floor. 

“My vitals are fine, don't come near me,” Sherlock crossed his arms tighter, as if he was trying to hide himself behind his coat jacket. 

“Sherlock you're a very intelligent person,” John approached slowly, “you know that I need to check and make sure you're alright.” 

“John, don't you dare come any closer to me.” Sherlock held is hand out which made him let go over the jacket. The jacket fell open revealing what Sherlock was trying to hide. And hide it he should. 

“Your…?” John could see Sherlocks pants were tighter than normal in the crotch area. Now it all made sense why Sherlock had been quiet since they both had came to and the reason he didn't want John to touch him. 

“Yes, it's the medicine they pumped me full of. An aphrodisiac, philter, a laced form a viagra. One that has taken affect quite fast and will not go away no matter how much I try and will it away. It won't go away John. From the way you look this room is freezing, yet I'm hot. There are no windows, doors, or vents. We were both dragged into here and sealed away. There is no place to check for a door frame and seemingly there are no footprints on the white floor other than the ones from the dust off of our shoes.” Sherlock squeezed his eyes together and thumped the back of his head against the wall. 

“Then why would they give you… that?” 

“It was probably they only drug they could find, why they could only find that one I do not know.” Sherlock answered, “maybe they thought a drug like that would affect my train of thought. Which is not a bad move, and certainly not boring.” 

John looked at Sherlock, ‘not boring’. He couldn't help, but to snicker in his mind at the thought of this situation not being boring to Sherlock when half of London's murders were. 

“Now why they would make you a variable to the equation is unidentifiable. A few reasons come to mind 1. maybe the drug won't be sedated until I deal with it and they want the embarrassment to drive us insane 2. The drug will kill me if not gotten out of my system in a set amount of time 3. They were meant to give it to you instead and got the wrong person 4. They're like the rest of the world and believe that we are together and that something along the lines of this would distract us from the case.” 

“I see you're still a show off even when put under this kind of medication.” 

“Of course I am, I just don't understand why this thing won't piss off.” Sherlock tightened him arms over his jacket. “Tell me Dr. Watson, what is your diagnosis?” 

“My diagnosis?” 

“Yes your diagnosis,” Sherlock rolled his eyes, “say we are being timed, like a bomb about to go off. What do you suggest that I do?” 

John looked at Sherlock, “let me check your vitals.” This time Sherlock looked up at him and finally held his hand out. 

John began to do what little he could in the situation, “your heart rate is up and you have a slight fever. But, more than likely that is from this.” He waved his hands towards Sherlock. 

“I could have told you that.” 

“I do believe that the only way to get this out of your system,” John coughed and cleared his throat, “would be to…” Being a doctor the word masturbation should not be a hard word to speak, but when talking about it to your friend it is a little more than difficult. 

“Masturbate,” Sherlock looked up at the squatting doctor, “that word should not be hard for a doctor to say. Given how we are in a sealed, brightly lit, room I could see how the thought could be difficult.” 

“Yes, Sherlock, masturbating would be your best answer.” 

“Then we would have a problem.” Sherlock shifted on the floor, uncomfortably, as he felt his erection plusate underneath his coat. 

“Why would that be a problem?” John asked. “I can put my fingers in my eyes, close my eyes, and shout until you're finished.” 

“You being here is not the problem, John.” Sherlock answered shifting again. The medicine was taking affect more and more as the minutes passed by. 

“Then what is the bloody problem?” 

Sherlock looked away from John, almost as if he, Sherlock Holmes, was feeling embarrassment. “I do not feel sexual arousal.” 

“You don't what?” John looked at him quizzically. “Everyone feels it, that is what puberty does. You can't tell me that you've never had a wet dream.” 

“I have, but I wrote it off as nothing after I acquired books to explain what was going on. After the second time I had it under control.” 

“So you have masturbated before?” John couldn't tell if that's how he controlled it the first time or the second time. 

“No I have not,” Sherlock grunted as he twitched again, “there has never been a reason for me to give into such a thing as desire.” 

“Desire is a natural human reaction.” 

“I'm a high functioning sociopath,” Sherlock squeezed his eyes together and then opened them again, “I do not feel normal human desire.” 

“You are always doing experiments, and you're telling that that you never once wanted to feel what an orgasm felt like?” John was almost astonished.

“There has been times, but I have always gotten interrupted.” 

“You know how to do it don't you?” 

Sherlock laughed, “you think that I would not know something as simple as the basics for masturbation or sex. Do you think I'm an idiot.” 

“Sometimes? Yes.” John answered honestly, “then why don't you get it over with so we can find a way out of here.” 

“I noticed the symptoms while you were out,” Sherlocks breaths were quite heavy now, “I could orgasm then, so more than likely I won't be able to come now.” 

“You probably weren't doing something right. Just try it again now that your state is so far along.” He tipped his head down to Sherlocks pants now, the erection even showing under the jacket now. “I will turn around.” 

‘White walls, think of white walls.’ John thought. ‘And, that it is like fifty degrees in here. Should I be covering my ears? No I'm a doctor and I need to hear if he passes out, or if something goes terribly wrong.’

Sherlock removed his jacket and undid his belt, pulling it away from his pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pulling them down just a little under his arse. He could feel that John was uncomfortable, and if he were being honest, he too was a little uncomfortable that his first orgasm would be less than three feet away from his friend—best friend. 

He pulled his underwear down a little and gripped his member letting a slight sigh of relief escape. 

‘Please don't be a moaner,’ John thought to himself. ‘A thirty something year old man having his first orgasm is more than likely going to be somewhat vocal.’ 

Sherlock ran the palm of his hand up and down the rigid member trying to find some sort of relief again, but that only seemed to irritate the red, angry, flesh. 

He tried a few more times, only finding himself in pain. “John, what would be the main cause pain during masturbation?”

“Either an STI or diabetes, but I doubt that you have either of the two. So I would say it is the medicine.” 

Sherlock, for another ten or so minutes, tried to bring himself to orgasm, but didn't even reach the brink. “Like I said, this isn't working. You're a doctor, how do I fix it?” 

“Maybe I should assess the problem,” John finally said. He had dealt with men who had penis problems, his friend is no different than any other patient.

“I don't have any gloves,” John said. “Are you okay with that?” Was he okay with that? 

“Just fix it!” Sherlock was beginning to becoming angry with the situation they were in. John compiled and got down on his knees to where Sherlock was sitting. He first felt the balls, “turn your head and cough.” 

“Ha. Ha. Very funny,” Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Get on with it.” 

John felt around the penis and the abdomen, “everything seems to be fine.” 

“Then why doesn't anything happen?” 

“I'm going to touch you, okay?” John asked. He tired to keep his hands from shaking, ‘war, dead bodies, getting shot’. 

He gripped the base of Sherlock’s cock, applying some pressure. He could feel by the reaction spark though Sherlock, whose breathing had became heavier. “Do you feel okay, like anything is happening?” 

“It's stimulating, but nowhere near where it should be.” 

“Sherlock, I'm afraid that we may need to make you ejaculate with your prostate.” 

“You mean you're going to stick your fingers up my arsehole?” 

“I do believe that will be the only way you will achieve orgasm.” John looked into Sherlock's eyes for the first time in a while, “I don't have any lube so we will have so use spit.” 

“Do what you must,” Sherlock said. He was fisting his jacket that laid beside him. Apparent that the pain was starting to affect Sherlock more, John went into being more of a friend than a doctor. “You should lay down and pull your feet up so your legs are like a grasshopper. It will be easier to enter you.” 

Sherlock did as Watson told him to do. He didn't know what was about to happen to him. “I'm sorry that this couldn't be more hygienic.” John said as he spat into his hand. 

Getting his fingers wet, John traced around the outside of Sherlocks hole. Tight and puckered, never even been penetrated for a prostate exam that was long overdue. 

“I'm going to push a finger inside now.” What followed for Sherlock was some slight burning and discomfort. 

“That bloody hurts,” Sherlock said aloud. 

“Just give it time,” John said and continued his ministrations. After a couple of minutes he slipped another finger inside, slightly scissoring the hole. “Are you okay?” 

Sherlock nodded, his breaths heavy and brow furrowed. Like he was trying to think at a time like this. But, then again, this was Sherlock. 

John was a doctor and knew where the prostate was located so he counted down from three before he struck it. 

Sherlocks whole body jerked, and his eyes flew open. A slight startled sound quaked in his throat. A pleasure so great that it could even pause the thoughts of Sherlock Holmes. 

John gripped Sherlocks shaft and jerked up and down. He then proceeded to hit the prostate again. Sherlocks whole body jerked again. He made a small moaning sound, but tried to cover it up with a cough. 

“Sherlock, it's normal for the body to try and let out nosies. Sometimes it can help someone achieve orgasm.” 

“Mind your own damn business Watson.” 

“I would, but I am in control of…” He pressed down on the prostate. “This is my damn business.” 

“John, I think I'm almost there!” Sherlock groaned. His hand now holding Johns wrist attached to the hand that was on his achingly hard member. His nails dug into the skin of John's arm enough to bring blood to the skin. 

Precum was bubbling around the head of Sherlocks cock. John took and swirled his thumb around the head where Sherlock seemed to like it the most. 

“I'm going to come soon John,” Sherlock tired to remove John's hands, “move your hand please.” 

“If I do that then you won't cum,” John answered and gripped Sherlock a little tighter, “you can come Sherlock. Let it all out.” 

Sherlock groaned loudly as his member jerked once and then let the first wave of cum spurted out. Sherlock bit his lip as his first ever orgasm rocked his body. Every thought and answer disappeared from his mind for the first time in his life. For the first time ever ignorance was an achingly sweet bliss. Sounds that even he did did not know he could make slipped from his mouth. Even his friends name in a slight chant, “John, John, John,” slipped from his mouth. 

As his bodies quivering came to a stop the small room came to a rumble. The sealed walls made was for an opening door. 

Sherlock jumped up and began to get himself organized. “Come on John, we have work to do.” 

Only Sherlock Holmes would be thinking of work at a time right how when his partner was oh so achingly hard in his pants. But, that is a case for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see me do a different multi chapter fic based on a case where Sherlock and John get closer than ever, then comment below. If I get enough comments I will start a chapter story.


End file.
